This invention relates in general to audio systems. More particularly, this invention pertains to a portable audio system having a detachable pocket-size control unit and a compact disc drive.
Typical portable audio systems are bulky and may have limiting operational requirements. For example, compact disc players can only be subjected to a limited amount of movement without interruption in play. Additionally, portable audio systems require the music media, such as a compact disc, to be carried along with the player. Therefore, to listen to a variety of music, multiple media may be required. Carrying multiple media with the audio system, especially sensitive media like compact discs, limits the benefit of a portable audio system.
It is known that audio tracks from a media, such as a compact disc, may be converted into a compressed file format and stored for later retrieval and play. Several known digital file compression formats exist, such as WMA (Windows Media Audio), OGG Vorbis(trademark), ATRAC (Adaptive Transform Acoustic Coding), MLP (Meridian Lossless Packing), AC-3 (Audio Compression-3), MP3 (Moving Picture Expert Group 1 Audio Layer-3), and MP3Pro. Portable MP3 players are devices that can store files formatted in MP3 format, and then retrieve and produce an audio signal representative of the MP3 file. Portable MP3 players eliminate the need for carrying all of the desired media with the portable audio system. However, portable MP3 players require a computer or other conversion device to transfer MP3 files to the MP3 player for storage. The computer or other device contains the processing means, hardware, and software necessary for converting the audio tracks into MP3 file format. To operate the computer or other conversion device and the software for converting and storing audio tracks requires knowledge beyond that of many consumers. Although attempts have been made to simplify this conversion software, the consumer perception of the skill level required to operate such a device deters potential buyers for fear of lack of enough knowledge to successfully operate such a device. Additionally, the use of the computer or other device conveys the perception of a complicated and time consuming process to reap the benefits of the MP3 player.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a portable audio system capable of retaining the audio tracks from multiple media without requiring the use of a computer or other complicated device.
The above objects as well as other objects not specifically enumerated are achieved by a portable audio system of this invention.
The portable audio system includes a compact disc drive and a control unit. Both the compact disc drive and the control unit each include a communication interface communicable with one another. The control unit includes a user interface, a processing means, memory, and an audio output. The control unit is detachable from the compact disc drive, and is operable while disconnected from the compact disc drive. The processing means of the control unit is configured to read data from a compact disc within the compact disc drive. The processing means can encode the data into digitally formatted files, and store the files within the memory of the control unit while the control unit is connected to the compact disc drive. The processing means can read, encode, and store the data at a rate equal to or faster than the normal rate of play of the data. The processing means of the control unit can produce an audio signal representative of the data in one of the files stored within the memory regardless of whether the control unit is connected to the compact disc drive.
According to this invention, there is also provided an alternate portable audio system including a compact disc drive and a control unit. Both the compact disc drive and the control unit each include a communication interface communicable with one another. The control unit includes a user interface, a processing means, memory, and an audio output. The control unit is detachable from the compact disc drive, and is operable while disconnected from the compact disc drive. The processing means of the control unit is configured to read data from a compact disc within the compact disc drive, and determine if the data is previously formatted into storable files. The processing means can store the data previously formatted into storable files within the memory of the control unit. The processing means can encode the data that is not previously formatted into storable files into storable formatted files, and store the files within the memory of the control unit while the control unit is connected to the compact disc drive. The processing means can read, encode, and store the data at a rate equal to or faster than the normal rate of play of the data. The processing means of the control unit can produce an audio signal representative of the data in one of the files stored within the memory regardless of whether the control unit is connected to the compact disc drive.
According to this invention, there is also provided a portable compact disk drive including a compact disc reading unit and a control unit. Both the compact disc reading unit and the control unit each include a communication interface communicable with one another. The control unit includes a user interface, a processing means, memory, and an audio output. The control unit is detachable from the compact disc reading unit, and is operable while disconnected from the compact disc reading unit. The processing means of the control unit is configured to read data from a compact disc within the compact disc reading unit. The processing means can encode the data into digitally formatted files, and store the files within the memory of the control unit while the control unit is connected to the compact disc reading unit. The processing means can read, encode, and store the data at a rate equal to or faster than the normal rate of play of the data. The processing means of the control unit can produce an audio signal representative of the data in one of the files stored within the memory regardless of whether the control unit is connected to the compact disc reading unit.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.